vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mori Jin
Background Information: Jin Mo-Ri ''(Kor: 진모리)'' is the main protagonist of G.O.H. He is introduced as an arrogant,carefree child obsessed with fighting. However his true identity is that of the great demon Sun Wukong from Journey to the West(The Monkey King), leader of the Mount Hwagwa ( Fruit Mountain) Monkeys and one of the Nine Kings of the Sage Realm. He cannot be defeated by human beings as he is not human himself. To truly defeat him, another Demon/God would have to do that. One of the Japan Team's shaman member states that his future and as well his death could not be seen. Jin Mo-Ri has immense power and martial arts ability, and has recently been shown to be trapped in an alternate universe where demons reside. Powers and Stats: Tier: 7-A '''| '''5-A Name: Jin Mo-Ri. Sun Wukong, The Monkey King, The King of Savages/Vermin Origin: '''The God of High School '''Age: 18 biologically, should be well over 1,000 years old chronologically. Classification: '''God, Magical Entity/Demon, Hwagwa Monkey, Martial Artist, Renewal Taekwondo Pracitioner, Monkey King, Member of Nine Kings, Wanted Criminal of Heaven, Immortal, Seven Owner '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Stamina, Heightened Senses, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Expert Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner | Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Immunity to extreme temperatures and conditions (not troubled by the conditions of outer space), Can restore the strength of his fellow monkeys, Limited Telepathy, Can seal mortals and supernatural entities on a planetary scale, Able to Duplicate Himself, Can create monkey demons from strands of his hair (each of which are potential country busters at the minimum), Can gain knowledge through his clones and share his knowledge with them '''Attack Potency: At least Large City Level+ '(superior to Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra physically) | At least '''Large Planet Level+ '(overpowered and countered an attack that was going to destroy the Sage Realm), likely '''Higher (tanked the collision of two planets and destroyed both of them with only moderate effort, casually fragmented a planet by verbally commanding his Ruyi Jingu Bang to extend, only being stopped from 7 super dense layers of material) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''in base (can easily keep up with teleporters and has dodged lightning based attacks) | '''MFTL '''combat/reaction speed and flight speed (also the speed the Ruyi Jingu Bang extends), '''Faster travel speed with Kinto-Un | MFTL+ in Speed Mode (crosses interstellar distances easily, intercepted the attack of the similarly MFTL Nox King despite being at least a solar system away; also managed to blitz dozens of MFTL clones of the 7th Owner) Range: '''Melee range to dozens of meters with Taekwondo, At least '''Continental with Kinto-Un, Several Planetary Diameters+ with Ruyi Jingu Bang Durability: Small Star Level+ (tanked the collision of two planets without injury, also survived destruction of Oraeguk - a planet the size of a small star - in base mode. Also tanked a slash from the Lightning Blade with a relatively minor cut, which was capable of cutting Oraeguk in half despite the fact that he absorbed much of the energy behind the blow in the process.) Striking Strength: At least Class XMJ '''(his punches are on par with the likes of The First Crown Prince, who could shatter the RJB with pure physical strength. For reference, the staff came out of the collision of two planets the size of Jupiter without a single scratch). '''Lifting Strength: At least Class E+ (can lift the Ruyi Jingu Bang at its largest with one hand, as well as use it to lift a large country to continent-sized robotic monster into space, also with one hand.) Stamina: Extremely High, easily shrugs off the blows from the likes of the Crown Princes and will continue to fight until knocked unconscious or otherwise. He is also able to casually carry and wield the Ruyi Jingu for long periods of time despite the fact that it weighs 7960 kg (17,548.8lbs), though he does complain that the staff is heavy. Intelligence: Not much of an intellectual, but has extremely keen battle instincts. He is capable of changing strategies on the fly and can copy most martial arts techniques after only encountering them once, adding them to his arsenal while combining them with his own Taekwondo techniques. He is also very knowledgeable about human anatomy due to his training under Na Bong-Chim, able to heal himself, release his limiters, or damage his opponents internal organs with Bong-Chim's acupuncture style (which functions much like Kenshiro's Fist of the North Star). His clones work much like Naruto's Shadow Clones, granting him all of the knowledge they gained after they disperse. However, he's quite reckless, often blindly charging into the fray in search of a good fight even during his time as the Monkey King a thousand years ago. Standard Equipment: '''None | In Monkey King Mode: '''Yongpyo: Sun Wukong's legendary invincible chainmail (pictured above). Wearing it further increases his already impressive durability, strength, and speed. The only two times it has ever been breached are when the First Crown Prince used the Lightning Blade to slice through the whole of the Sage Realm and when The King stabbed him. It can be telepathically controlled by him, allowing him to bestow others with it temporarily. It can also create rocket thrusters to further increase his speed. If this is not enough the armor can enter a Speed Mode to increase his speed to the point of crossing massive interstellar distances in an instant. When not in use as an armor it turns into a mass of razor sharp spikes that easily shred through buildings and can also replicate some of the effects of the Kinto-Un. Kinto-Un: Also known as the Flying Sparrow Cloud or the Geunwoodin, a living cloud that Mo-Ri can call anywhere, even in space, though its much easier if there are already clouds in the sky or if a large body of water is nearby. Through it he is able to control the weather, creating winds powerful enough to keep the Sky Whales from landing (each one packing a payload large enough to destroy a continent at the bare minimum) and call down as many lightning bolts as he wishes to strike his opponents down until the cloud is dispelled by either a powerful opponent or Mo-Ri himself. These lightning bolts are capable of harming Gods and obliterated Jae Kael-Taek despite his ascension and the fact that Mo-Ri had only recently reawakened his powers at the time. It also capable of generating completely opaque fog to confuse foes and escape them. This fog can also be solidified and used as a shield, such as the time the cloud blocked the Hyunmoo Hammer in its entirety. He can also create a small version (much like Goku's Nimbus) to allow him to cross interstellar distances more quickly. Ruyi Jingu Bang: '''The famous magic staff, it can extend and thicken itself at Mo-Ri's command, becoming wide enough to flatten mountains and displace large swathes of water and long enough to pierce through the moon from Earth and beyond. The staff itself is extremely resilient, making it useful for defense as well as offense. He can also create additional copies for his clone or if the staff should break for any reason. Despite the fact that its a blunt weapon Mo-Ri often uses it for slicing attacks, with its weight compensating for its lack of an edge. He can also make additional copies of the staff along with his clones to attack a target with multiple staves at once or to fight off multiple enemies with clones. '''Gourd: '''A small magic gourd that houses a pocket dimension. He's able to absorb both attacks and enemies within it and it is spacious enough to hold the entire population of the Sage Realm. It has difficulty absorbing gods though, but can work if the god is sealed, weakened, or reduced to a demigod. It has the ability to teleport into Mo-Ri's hands on command and is completely indestructible. '''Weaknesses: Reckless and somewhat lacking in common sense. Maintaining Monkey King mode drains his stamina far more quickly than normal, especially if he uses his special abilities frequently. Loves a good fight and will sometimes ignore important objectives in favor of finding a strong opponent. Is scared of cats and dogs and will be submissive towards people who have beaten him at full strength in the past. His clones can gain self-awareness and individuality if they spend long periods of time far away from him, potentially turning against him. Needle and acupuncture techniques may fail if the target is protected by armor, extremely thick skin, or some other physical protection. Expanding the Ruyi Jingu slows him down somewhat due to the increased weight. Notable Attacks and Techniques Renewal Tae Kwon Do * Bo-Bup (Way of Walking): '''A technique similar to Bleach's Shunpo, it allows for high-speed movement in any direction, allowing Mo-Ri to seemingly teleport and attack from above, below, the side, or even behind with ease. * '''3rd Stance Hwechook: '''Delivers a savage kick to the side of an opponent's head before rapidly spinning and striking the other side of the target's head before they can recover to maximize damage. * '''Dragon Sign Hwechook: '''A variation of the Hwechook that generates a vacuum-like tornado on contact, trapping the opponent and rendering them unconscious from both damage and oxygen deprivation. * '''Truth Tornado: '''A powerful kick that controls the air around him, erupting in a massive tornado on contact with the opponent. * '''Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick: '''A technique based on Han Dae-Wi's Blue Dragon's Storm, Mo-Ri controls the surrounding air flow to deliver a kick powerful enough to decimate a boxing arena with ease. It can be followed up with another as part of the '''Double Blue Dragon's Kick technique to improve the damage output and armor penetrating ability. * Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick: '''Invented to counter Il-Pyo's fire based kicks, he absorbs the surrounding turbulence from his opponent's and his own movements to cover his leg in frigid ice, negating fire attacks and obliterating the surrounding area with freezing wind. Nabong Chim Needle-Ryu * '''Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle: An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a persons body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage much like Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based on their vital points. * Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal: By hitting a pressure point in the brain Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break the Aegis Shield easily. If this is not enough it can be used multiple times in succession or combined with the Nabong Needle Ryu no Pain for an even greater power boost. However, after the effects wear off the user will feel crippling pain throughout their body, but this can be circumvented somewhat through extreme willpower and training. * Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain: By hitting a pressure point in the heart Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but runs the risk of causing death upon completion. * Acupuncture Artery Block: As the name suggest this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking all the arteries. Moonlight Sword Style * Bare Handed Slice: Coped from Yu-Mi-Ra. Using his bare hand a medium, he cleanly slices through a target. * Basic Vertical Slash: One of the style's most basic techniques, it is nevertheless potent enough to cleanly slice through the Seven Owner when the Ruyi Jingu is used as a medium. Full Contact Karate * Basaltic Fist: '''A powerful straight punch that can throw multiple people across a room from the force behind it. * '''Phoenix Horn: A kick aimed at the ground in front of the opponent that sends out a powerful shockwave to destroy the opponent's stance and put them off balance. Ssam-Su Taekkyon * Awareness: 'Reads the opponent's muscle movements by making physical contact with the target, allowing Mo-Ri to predict his opponent's next move, but is limited by the fact that it can't predict two simultaneous attacks and physical contact must be maintained for it to work. Spearmanship * '''8th Song: Beggar's Song Dance: ' Using the Ruyi Jingu as a spear, he swings it in all directions extremely rapidly, deflecting all incoming attacks while bludgeoning surrounding foes simultaneously. * '''Thunder Breaker: '''Using the Kinto-Un to gain speed he dices an opponent into tiny pieces with the Ruyi Jingu, finishing with a massive burst of lightning along his flight path to obliterate the target(s). '''Monkey King Mode: Transforms into his godly Monkey King form, drastically increasing his physical stats and granting him full access to his magical powers. This drains his stamina at a much higher rate, but the burden has lessened considerably since the end of the Sage Realm arc. Replication: 'Each of his hairs can be used to create a clone with all of his skills and memories while only being slightly weaker than him, allowing him to swarm an opponent or easily wipe out large armies with ease. He can also have them appear more monkey-like and bestial. These clones are able to release omnidirectional waves of energy that can easily vaporize mountains. The greatest number of clones he's seen producing at one time is one hundred, but they grow weaker as the distance between them and the original becomes greater. '''Feats: ' Even before Jin was revealed to be Sun Wukong and his godly power was reawakened, he could dodge lightning at point-blank range. After his power was awakened, his speed increased dramatically. In a weakened and weary state, Jin reacted to the First Prince's divine weapon, the Lightning Blade, whose shockwave alone travelled over half the planet's circumference in a fraction of a second. At full power, he is able to keep up with and even blitz the likes of the First Prince who is able to react to the Ruyi Jingu Bang, which is FTL. He also recently intercepted the King of Nox's sword strike - the King has MFTL combat speed in his own right - from another Solar System. '''Key: Base | Monkey King Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The God Of High School Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Lightning Users Category:Immortals Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Demons Category:Air Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Webcomic characters